


Prince Charming

by NiallHazaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cosmetics, Love, Lush, M/M, Mystery, Stranger - Freeform, bathbombs, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallHazaz/pseuds/NiallHazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of bubbles and creme<br/>Or the one where Harry works at Lush and Louis appears to somehow always be there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

Louis isn't really one with a beauty ruitine. He doesn't understand why someone would voluntarily stand in front of a mirror for 30 minutes, trying to look acceptable. The only thing he does is trimming his beard and using a bit of gel to keep his hair in shape. That takes about 10 minutes all in all. And even though he almost only uses usual beauty products from the drugstore, Louis likes to try out new things like this one shampoo he bought last month. It smelled adorably like mango and he loved it.  
So it’s no wonder he sometimes strolled through the shopping streets in London, keeping and eye open for new things. Especially now since it's soon going to be Christmas. Most of the stores already have sales and special discounts on diverse things. Making it even easier to test out new products.   
Louis threw on a Warm jacket and made his way to the center of the city. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to get though. So he decided to go to an area he wasn't before. Maybe he'll find a nice store and can look out for Christmas presents or a little cafe which isn't as crowded as the other ones on the main streets.  
When he was walking through a small Street he suddenly smelled some kind of scent. It reminded him of freshly cut fruit and vanilla. Stepping closer he found the source of it. It's a rather small shop called Lush. Not thinking straight he just walked in not knowing he would be blown away by the many different fragrances in the room. It was a thick, heavy scent of vanilla, flowers and fruit but still not too much to get sick of it.  
He drifted through the small aisle, looking at different products. "May I help you with something?",some lady asked. But Louis put her off telling her he's not yet sure of what to get. When he was halfway through the shop he noticed some cute guy. He had dark brown hair with thick curls in it, falling beautifully off his shoulders, franking his pretty face. The guy had green eyes and Louis thought those full, puffy lips would fit just perfectly with his own.  
He didn't want to stare so he quickly turned around. In front of him: some soap, bathbombs, shampoo and conditioner. All with the same scents. Prince Charming. He looked to the products net to him and was kind of confused. Everything had weird names but somehow they fit.  
He breathed in some of the fragranced products and decided to try one out. The products are some kind of pinkish and have some drops of purple in it but who cares? It smells incredible and that's what's most important.  
So he gets himself one of the soaps and leaves the shop. But on the way home he regrets he didn't ask curly for his phone number. And that's when he decided to come back to the shop.  
...  
Since that day he went there every 2 or 3 days just to check out the mysterious boy. And even though it's already mid January he hasn't even spoke a single word to him. He is way too shy to do that. But he decided to change that today. Louis didn't always buy something at lush. Just like once a week or so.   
So when The guy went to Lush once again he wanted to try out something new. That weird bar of jelly shampoo. He didn't have a reason to but it until now but he decided that we wanted to try it out today.  
When he stepped in the shop his heart started to hammer against his chest. When he say the cute boy smiling at him friendly he looked down and tried to hide his flushed cheeks. After around 10 minutes he choose one of the jellies and walked over to the curled lad.  
"Hi ahm could you maybe help me with something?"  
"Uh. Me? Sure what is it?"  
"I mean you have nice hair so I thought, you know because you definitely use this kind of product for your hair so that it looks so soft and make your curls so nicely. So I was thinking you know how this works wh-" Louis couldn't stop stuttering his words. His brain couldn't Form useful sentences which made the pretty boy slightly laugh.  
"It's okay. No need to get all nervous.What is it you want to know, ahh?"  
"Oh. Ahm, Louis. I'm Louis."  
"Fits you. I'm Harry", and suddenly the head full of curls got a name. Harry took Louis' hand to shake it. Little did he know that Louis' knees can be compared to pudding. He fears for them to give up soon but tries to hide it as good as he can. "And what did you want to ask again?"  
"Oh right! Uhm. Do you know how to use this?" Louis showed Harry the shampoo in his hand.  
"You're kidding me right? You've been in here almost every day for around 3 months and didn't once ask what this is or how to use it?" Louis blushed as he realised how stupid the situation really is. He didn't. He didn't think about asking someone about it. His mind was filled with harry and just Harry. Oh man he's whipped.  
"Wait. How do you know I kept coming in here for the last months? "  
"I didn't. I guessed" Harry obviously isn't very good in lying, Louis thought.  
...  
The Both of them continued to talk for about 10 minutes until they went the checkout together so that Louis could finally purchase his Jelly Shampoo. And somehow they managed to exchange numbers.  
...  
(Text)  
L: You know you still didn't explain on how to use this weird jelly thing.  
H: Well, I can show you.


End file.
